moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Saiya Durthan
Born to Matiff Durthan and his first wife, the Priestess Feleina Naylor-Durthan, Saiya is the oldest out of the pair of twins that were born from the couple. Over the years she has come through to prove to her father that she is quite capable of learning anything he throws at her, as well as proving that the magical abilities he possess passed down to her. ((Page is a WIP)) Description Saiya was everything one could expect to see in a human child. She's curious, fiesty, playful, and innocent as all could be. The young girl took after her father, for the most part, with those dark green eyes of hers that were similar in color to the dark pines of the north. Her ebon hair curled around her shoulder, as dark as the deepest shadows that one could find. Even her personality was similar to that of her father's. However, there were subtle hints of her mother in her small nose, the thin shape of her jaw, and the sound of her voice. The young girl typically was found in a shirt and pants, very rarely could she be seen in a dress, and she'd be grumbling the whole time if she was! And she was most comfortable with a sword upon her hip, and she knew exactly how to use it! This was no defenseless child at all. Now a young teen (14 years of age), the young girl is a spunky adolescent, pushing her boundaries and testing her parents. She has traded her tom-boy pants for dark robes, and her sword is now a magical staff. She's loving and affectionate, but can be really sassy when she's upset - and, being an angst-y adolescent, she's upset quite a lot. She rarely hesitates to speak her mind, especially if she's angry. She's been known to drip flames from her finger-tips when her temper is at the boiling point. She's developing into a raven-haired beauty and already turning the heads of both boys and young men, a fact to which she's rather oblivious. Birth and Infancy Just prior to her birth, her parents ended up traveling back into the past using the Caverns of Time to the town of Southshore, prior to the Forsaken destroying it with their plague. It was here that Saiya Durthan came into the world, from her mother and straight into the arms of her father, Matiff. Named after Matiff's deceased younger sister, little Saiya had no idea, at that time, what would await her future with her twin brother, Davrin, at her side. Her parents left the safety of the Caverns, taking their two children with them, as they went about their lives. At the time, the Durthan family lived at sea, aboard a naval vessel known as the Emberheart. Living most of her newborn life on the seas, Saiya grew up those first months knowing how the sea was and how swiftly her moods could change. Loss and Gain However, upon the death of her mother, Saiya's father took her and her brother back into the Caverns, back to Southshore, and disappeared for a time. It was here, nestled in the past, that the children grew with her father. While a span of a week had passed in the real, primary timeline, six years had passed within the timeline they were in. Growing up in Southshore was a quiet time for the two children and their father. He raised them as best as he could, providing for them and teaching them how to talk, walk, and the basic necessities they needed. That, and being so close to the sea, she still grew up with a fondness and respect for it that only grew over the six years as her father would occasionally take her out on the waters in a small boat. Upon the sixth year, duty called Matiff back to the main timeline. Bringing his children back from their haven, the now six year-old Saiya was welcomed into a world that was recovering from the aftermath of the events of Pandaria, and the Siege on Orgrimmar. In the aftermath of the Siege on the Horde capital, she watched as her father reclaimed the Durthan lands in Redridge, the very lands he had been born and raised up. Her and her brother helping where they could as their new home was built upon the lands in the eastern portion of the Redridge Mountains, within sight of the eastern sea. All the while, she'd train with her brother as their father began to teach them both how to wield a sword. Starting to hone their skills as swordsman, to which both children were naturals at. It was about this time that Saiya began to show hints of her magical prowess, in the form of her tantrums. While rare, when she was upset things would start to float and be thrown around, all while glowing with arcane energy. These signs led to her father starting to take her aside to begin teaching her the arts of controlling magic on her own. The young girl took her studies to heart, especially with the aid of a woman her father was dating at the time, Akirie Starfall. The young Quel'Dorei woman took the girl's ambitions to heart and helped nourish the human child's dreams. A Broken Twin However, things would take a dark turn downhill as the Iron Horde emerged from the Dark Portal in the Blasted Lands. Saiya, who was six years of age at this time, was safely at home in Redridge while her twin brother, Davrin, was visiting their uncle Contego in Surwich. Everyone in the Durthan estate in Redridge was rocked by the news, news that prompted her father to make a sudden trip through the combat to reach Surwich. The news he returned with nearly shattered the young girl's world. The body of her uncle had been found in his house, dead. Her brother's body hadn't been found, but from the looks of the town, and the house, everyone was certain he had been slain as well. For Saiya, things continued to go downhill as her father prepped to venture through the portal in order to stop the invading monsters. Seeing her family seeming to disappear before her, the child devoted herself to her studies. Devoting herself entirely to her swordsmanship and her studies regarding the uses of magic and how to wield it. WIP MORE TO COME! Items Emberheart Jewel - Floating above the child's head was a small red jewel that emitted flames around in to form a floating crown. It was given to her by her father, Matiff, for her 8th birthday. It works to enhance the girl's aptitude for fire-based magic. Inferno's Edge - Originally possessed by her father, who was given it for his ascendancy over the element of fire, Matiff passed it down to his daughter once she had passed his tests regarding the element, and proven more than adequate skill with a sword. The blade has a natural affinity for channeling fire-based magic. Category:Human Category:Mages Category:Characters